<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy by MALLR4TS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748985">Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS'>MALLR4TS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Reader, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Inktober, M/M, Riding, Saloon, Strangers to Lovers, chat up lines, prompt, top!arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly what it says in the title. Arthur gives you the ride of your life.</p><p>First chapter is female reader, second is male reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Female Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't write Arthur much, so here's a snack for the Arthur hoes!</p><p> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS</p><p>please feed me with kudos xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These two strangers were some of the loudest men you'd ever served. At first, the rest of the Saloon seemed to be a little irritated with their noise levels, despite them being drunk and rowdy themselves, but after the two strangers had gone around making friends with everyone, followed by performing the can-can, it seemed that they were more than welcome here. </p><p>"Another, please!" The man said as he attempted to lean on the bar. You weren't meant to serve drunk customers, but he'd been tipping you like crazy all night. He didn't look like the type of fella that was made of money, but it seemed he held money as little value to him. Something you wish you could also have the mindset for. </p><p>"You better not end up throwing up in my Saloon," you tell him as you pour him another shot of whiskey. </p><p>"Oh, nah. If I'm gonna be throwin' up then it'll be outside, Miss," he tells you with a drunken smile. "Say, what's your name? If I may ask?" </p><p>"I'm ___," you tell him. </p><p>"___? Pretty name for a pretty woman," he smiles again. "I'm Arthur. Pleasure to meet you," Arthur says as he picks up the shot, raising it as he winks at you, followed by downing it, a trickle spilling from the corner of his mouth. </p><p>"You err, you ain't seen my friend Lenny have you?" he asks you as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, placing the empty shot glass on the bar top. </p><p>"The fella that you've been with all night? I ain't seen him in a while," you tell him as you serve another customer.</p><p>"Owh. Maybe he gone and got lucky!" Arthur tells you with pride.</p><p>"And left you all alone here without telling you first?" you tut, joking along with him. </p><p>"Good point. Lenny would never do that. He must just be throwin' up 'round the back," Arthur says as he fiddles with the empty shot glass. </p><p>"You wanna go check on him?"</p><p>"Nah, he'll be fine. He's a big kid, he can look after himself. Besides, I don't wanna leave this conversation with a pretty stranger such as yourself," Arthur smiles. </p><p>"You still callin' me a stranger even though we introduced ourselves?" you smirk. </p><p>"Well, names only mean so much. I ain't got to know you yet," he replies with wide eyes, trying to backtrack the hole he began to dig for himself.</p><p>"Well then. What do you for a living, Arthur?" you ask.</p><p>"I err, I guess I'm a traveler," Arthur shrugs.</p><p>"Is that what they call cowboys now?" </p><p>"I wouldn't say I'm a cowboy," Arthur laughs. "They're a dying breed!"</p><p>"With those spurs and that gunbelt? Oh, please," you shake your head. </p><p>"You can call me a cowboy if you really want to," he shrugs. "Whatever suits you best." </p><p>"Oh? And how would a cowboy benefit me? What use do I have for one?" you smirk. </p><p>"Well, I can take you for a ride some time," Arthur tells you with a glisten to his eyes. </p><p>"I do own a horse, Mister Arthur." </p><p>"I didn't mean like that," Arthur replies with a wave of his hand. </p><p>"And what did you mean then?" </p><p>"You know what they say," Arthur shrugs. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy." </p><p> </p><p>And that's exactly how you got yourself in this situation. Arthur had soon left you alone to find his friend after coming to the agreement that he would spend some time with you the next day, not wanting to take advantage of his drunken state. </p><p>He did take you for a ride on the back of his horse, trotting north of Valentine and finding a quiet patch by the river. The sky is blue and the birds are singing, but the peaceful tranquility of nature had been drowned out by the echoing of skin against skin, followed by both yours and Arthurs moans.</p><p>The two of you knew where this was going, which was why you found a secluded location with a nice view to enjoy the ride of your life. Arthur had flirted the whole way, and knew you were flirting back not just from the tone of your voice and the words that spilled out, but from the way you held onto his gunbelt and began undoing his buttons as he approached the location. Arthur was practically shirtless by the time he helped you off his horse, and was quick to pin you against a tree and weave his thigh between your legs whilst he peeked down at your revealing blouse. </p><p>"Shit!" Arthur hisses, holding your hips and encouraging you to bounce. </p><p>You're not holding back on your moans, you have no need to, so you let them flow freely as you bounce your pussy against Arthurs thick length. His hat was a little too big for your head, so you move one hand off his chest to hold it in place as you straighten your back, rolling your hips against his and enjoying the way his cock brushes against that spot inside of you. </p><p>"Well, ___, I did promise you I'd take you for a ride," Arthur grins as he looks at you through hazy eyes.</p><p>"I knew you'd keep to your promise, but a poor girl like me gets tired so easily on these long journeys," you pout, slowing your hips down slightly so you can talk to him. </p><p>"Awh, Miss. You want me to take over for you?" Arthur asks.</p><p>"That'd be so kind of you, Sir," you grin. </p><p> </p><p>Your body leans forward as Arthur lifts his knees up, pushing you down so you're now pressed against his chest. You move his hat to the floor, and rest your hand on his thick display of chest hair, admiring his toned body. </p><p>Arthur begins to buck his hips up into you, a lot faster than you were riding him. He pushes a moan from your lips, followed by many others, as he lets out his own mix of grunts and moans.</p><p>Your hand moves from his chest up to his neck, holding it gently as your head tilts up so you can kiss along his neck. Arthur tilts his head, giving you all the space you need, his eyes falling shut as he enjoys the wave of pleasure that continues to hit him like a stormy sea.</p><p>He only moans louder when you begin to bite and suck at the skin, encouraging you to leave a few purple marks that will go nicely with his blue shirt. </p><p>"I'm gonna get teased for them," Arthur tells you.</p><p>"How about you leave a few on me and we'll call it even?" you ask as you move your head to settle in the crook of his neck, your hand returning to his chest.</p><p>"Oh, I will. Maybe on the next round," Arthur replies.</p><p>You place a shaky kiss to his jawline, the moans beginning to spill out of you as he picks up the pace again. You can tell he's close from the way his cock is throbbing inside of you, so your hand moves south and begins to rub at your clit as you shift your weight, propping yourself up on your elbow.</p><p>"I'm waitin' for you, sweetheart. I wanna feel you clench around me," Arthur says as he opens his eyes a little, his mouth remaining parted as he gazes up at you.</p><p>"Trust me, I'm real close," you reply.</p><p>"Come here," Arthur says as he moves one hand off your hip, placing it on the back of your head as he pulls you down. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur kisses you hungrily, though your noses often bump together and the two of you moan against each other's lips. You have to break the kiss when your orgasm hits, your walls clenching around him as you lie back down against his chest, moaning into the crook of his neck as Arthur continues to buck his hips up into you. </p><p>Arthur slams your hips down against his crotch as he spills his load deep inside of you, his hand returning to your hip as he rolls your hips down against him, milking himself. The sounds he lets out are godly, the prettiest moans you've ever heard, and they continue to flow from his lips as he rides his high. Arthur eventually wraps his arms around your waist, letting the two of you relax as you catch your breaths, his cock still inside of you. </p><p>Eventually, you roll off him, lying down next to him. His hand settles on your thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles against your skin as the two of you relax. Arthur rolls onto his side so he can place a kiss on your temple, before getting up and buckling his pants back up, his shirt still hanging open. </p><p>He fetches a bottle of water from his mounts saddlebags and after taking a large gulp, hands it to you. You sit up and take it, Arthur settling behind you. His knees settle on either side of your body, and you're gently pulled back to rest against his chest as you finish off your drink. </p><p>"You alright?" Arthur asks.</p><p>"Mhmm," you nod as you put the lid on the bottle. "Are you?" </p><p>"Course," Arthur says as he kisses your temple again. </p><p>The two of you look out at the landscape, relaxing and lounging about, catching your breaths until Arthurs hand eventually trails south and begins to get you ready for another round.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Male Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These two strangers were some of the loudest men you'd ever served. At first, the rest of the Saloon seemed to be a little irritated with their noise levels, despite them being drunk and rowdy themselves, but after the two strangers had gone around making friends with everyone, followed by performing the can-can, it seemed that they were more than welcome here. </p><p>"Another, please!" The man said as he attempted to lean on the bar. You weren't meant to serve drunk customers, but he'd been tipping you like crazy all night. He didn't look like the type of fella that was made of money, but it seemed he held money as little value to him. Something you wish you could also have the mindset for. </p><p>"You better not end up throwing up in my Saloon," you tell him as you pour him another shot of whiskey. </p><p>"Oh, nah. If I'm gonna be throwin' up then it'll be outside, Mister," he tells you with a drunken smile. "Say, what's your name? If I may ask?" </p><p>"I'm ___," you tell him. </p><p>"___? Handsome name for a handsome man," he smiles again. "I'm Arthur. Pleasure to meet you," Arthur says as he picks up the shot, raising it as he winks at you, followed by downing it, a trickle spilling from the corner of his mouth. </p><p>"You err, you ain't seen my friend Lenny have you?" he asks you as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, placing the empty shot glass on the bar top. </p><p>"The fella that you've been with all night? I ain't seen him in a while," you tell him as you serve another customer.</p><p>"Owh. Maybe he gone and got lucky!" Arthur tells you with pride.</p><p>"And left you all alone here without telling you first?" you tut, joking along with him. </p><p>"Good point. Lenny would never do that. He must just be throwin' up 'round the back," Arthur says as he fiddles with the empty shot glass. </p><p>"You wanna go check on him?"</p><p>"Nah, he'll be fine. He's a big kid, he can look after himself. Besides, I don't wanna leave this conversation with a handsome stranger such as yourself," Arthur smiles. </p><p>"You still callin' me a stranger even though we introduced ourselves?" you smirk. </p><p>"Well, names only mean so much. I ain't got to know you yet," he replies with wide eyes, trying to backtrack the hole he began to dig for himself.</p><p>"Well then. What do you for a living, Arthur?" you ask.</p><p>"I err, I guess I'm a traveler," Arthur shrugs.</p><p>"Is that what they call cowboys now?" </p><p>"I wouldn't say I'm a cowboy," Arthur laughs. "They're a dying breed!"</p><p>"With those spurs and that gunbelt? Oh, please," you shake your head. </p><p>"You can call me a cowboy if you really want to," he shrugs. "Whatever suits you best." </p><p>"Oh? And how would a cowboy benefit me? What use do I have for one?" you smirk. </p><p>"Well, I can take you for a ride some time," Arthur tells you with a glisten to his eyes. </p><p>"I do own a horse, Mister Arthur." </p><p>"I didn't mean like that," Arthur replies with a wave of his hand. </p><p>"And what did you mean then?" </p><p>"You know what they say," Arthur shrugs. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy." </p><p> </p><p>And that's exactly how you got yourself in this situation. Arthur had soon left you alone to find his friend after coming to the agreement that he would spend some time with you the next day, not wanting to take advantage of his drunken state. </p><p>He did take you for a ride on the back of his horse, trotting north of Valentine and finding a quiet patch by the river. The sky is blue and the birds are singing, but the peaceful tranquility of nature had been drowned out by the echoing of skin against skin, followed by both yours and Arthurs moans.</p><p>The two of you knew where this was going, which was why you found a secluded location with a nice view to enjoy the ride of your life. Arthur had flirted the whole way, and knew you were flirting back not just from the tone of your voice and the words that spilled out, but from the way you held onto his gunbelt and began undoing his buttons as he approached the location. Arthur was practically shirtless by the time he helped you off his horse, and was quick to pin you against a tree and weave his thigh against your crotch whilst he began to undo your shirt. </p><p>"Shit!" Arthur hisses, holding your hips and encouraging you to bounce. </p><p>You're not holding back on your moans, you have no need to, so you let them flow freely as you bounce your ass against Arthurs thick length. His hat was a little too big for your head, so you move one hand off his chest to hold it in place as you straighten your back, rolling your hips against his and enjoying the way his cock brushes against that spot inside of you. </p><p>"Well, ___, I did promise you I'd take you for a ride," Arthur grins as he looks at you through hazy eyes.</p><p>"I knew you'd keep to your promise, but a poor fella like me gets tired so easily on these long journeys," you pout, slowing your hips down slightly so you can talk to him. </p><p>"Awh, Mister. You want me to take over for you?" Arthur asks.</p><p>"That'd be so kind of you, Sir," you grin. </p><p> </p><p>Your body leans forward as Arthur lifts his knees up, pushing you down so you're now pressed against his chest. You move his hat to the floor, and rest your hand on his thick display of chest hair, admiring his toned body. </p><p>Arthur begins to buck his hips up into you, a lot faster than you were riding him. He pushes a moan from your lips, followed by many others, as he lets out his own mix of grunts and moans.</p><p>Your hand moves from his chest up to his neck, holding it gently as your head tilts up so you can kiss along his neck. Arthur tilts his head, giving you all the space you need, his eyes falling shut as he enjoys the wave of pleasure that continues to hit him like a stormy sea.</p><p>He only moans louder when you begin to bite and suck at the skin, encouraging you to leave a few purple marks that will go nicely with his blue shirt. </p><p>"I'm gonna get teased for them," Arthur tells you.</p><p>"How about you leave a few on me and we'll call it even?" you ask as you move your head to settle in the crook of his neck, your hand returning to his chest.</p><p>"Oh, I will. Maybe on the next round," Arthur replies.</p><p>You place a shaky kiss to his jawline, the moans beginning to spill out of you as he picks up the pace again. You can tell he's close from the way his cock is throbbing inside of you, so your hand moves south and begins to tug at your own length as you shift your weight, propping yourself up on your elbow.</p><p>"I'm waitin' for you, sweetheart. I wanna feel you clench around me," Arthur says as he opens his eyes a little, his mouth remaining parted as he gazes up at you.</p><p>"Trust me, I'm real close," you reply.</p><p>"Come here," Arthur says as he moves one hand off your hip, placing it on the back of your head as he pulls you down. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur kisses you hungrily, though your noses often bump together and the two of you moan against each other's lips. You have to break the kiss when your orgasm hits, your ass clenching around him as you spill your load over Arthur's stomach. You lie back down against his chest, moaning into the crook of his neck as Arthur continues to buck his hips up into you, not minding the feeling of your cum pressed between both of your bodies. </p><p>Arthur slams your hips down against his crotch as he spills his load deep inside of you, his hand returning to your hip as he rolls your hips down against him, milking himself. The sounds he lets out are godly, the prettiest moans you've ever heard, and they continue to flow from his lips as he rides his high. Arthur eventually wraps his arms around your waist, letting the two of you relax as you catch your breaths, his cock still inside of you. </p><p>Eventually, you roll off him, lying down next to him. His hand settles on your thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles against your skin as the two of you relax. Arthur rolls onto his side so he can place a kiss on your temple, before getting up and buckling his pants back up, his shirt still hanging open. </p><p>He fetches a bottle of water from his mounts saddlebags and after taking a large gulp, hands it to you. You sit up and take it, Arthur settling behind you. His knees settle on either side of your body, and you're gently pulled back to rest against his chest as you finish off your drink. </p><p>"You alright?" Arthur asks.</p><p>"Mhmm," you nod as you put the lid on the bottle. "Are you?" </p><p>"Course," Arthur says as he kisses your temple again. </p><p>The two of you look out at the landscape, relaxing and lounging about, catching your breaths until Arthurs hand eventually trails south and begins to get you ready for another round.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>